


I Am So Glad That You Are Okay, You Mean So Much To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Drying Off/Helping To Dry Off, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Fussing/Being A Motherhen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Showers, Slash, Sons, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny makes a fuss over Steve, as he was recovering from his experience with Madison Gray, What do they talk about?, What does Steve do to reassure Danny that he would be so very careful in the field?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	I Am So Glad That You Are Okay, You Mean So Much To Me:

*Summary: Danny makes a fuss over Steve, as he was recovering from his experience with Madison Gray, What do they talk about?, What does Steve do to reassure Danny that he would be so very careful in the field?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

"Danno, Can you please stop fussing over me ?, I am fine, I swear it, The Doctors wouldn't release me, If I wasn't", Commander Steve McGarrett said to his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was busy making sure that Steve was dried off enough, after his swim. He knew that his partner & lover was worried about him, after his run-in with the serial killer, Dr. Madison Gray.

 

"I am sorry, Baby, I just feel so guilty, & could've kicked myself, That bitch, Madison Gray, could've killed you, & Alicia, I should've been here backing you up, Instead of taking a vacation to New Jersey, So I can go & visit my family". The Five-O Commander said, as he kissed the top of his lover's head, "There is no reason to feel guilty, I mean it, Danno, Your family needed you, The Others found & took care of me, I knew that I was okay, As soon as they came to our rescue, Please don't blame yourself", as he held him to his body.

 

"Really, You don't hate me ?", The Blond asked, just needed to know for clarification, He couldn't lose one of the best things in his life, cause of his own stupidity. Steve smiled, & the former seal said, "I don't hate you, I could never hate you, Danno, You **_are_** the best part of me, I can never hate or disregard that." The Loudmouth Detective felt better, as soon as he heard that. They hugged  & held each other for a long time.

 

"I am so glad that you are okay, You know that you mean the world to me, You know that, Right ?, I **_am not_** going anywhere", Danny pointed it out to him, The Handsome Brunette smiled,  & said, "I know that, Danno, You & those kids mean the world to me, I love Gracie, & Charlie to pieces, as he was speaking of his children, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, I am never gonna leave you either, You are stuck with me forever". It made Danny's heart soar to hear that.

 

"I know that you don't want me to be mothering you, But how does a hot shower with me sound ?", The Blond asks with arched eyebrow, "It sounds like heaven", The Five-O Commander answered honestly, as he thought about having that gorgeous body near him. "What are we waiting for ?, Let's go", Danny said, as he leads his lover into the house, so they can have the day to themselves.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
